


Mrs and the Missus

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chance Meetings, F/M, Random - Freeform, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both are woven throughout the Doctor's life, and ultimately married to him in one way or another. So what happens when they gather in the same room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs and the Missus

 ”He doesn’t just fall for every cute accent,” she muttered out loud. What could it be? This new thing frustrated her. She couldn’t just threaten the blonde one, both Doctors’ were here. “And your hair doesn’t do anything special…” She leaned closer to Rose suddenly, searching for something on her face. “Are you sure you’re human?” She asked as if it were an everyday question. “So there’s absolutely, positively nothing, at all special about you?” She resisted the urge to walk around in circles around Rose, gears turning in her head.   
   ”I’m sorry, what’s your problem?” Rise asked, standing. “I mean, I tried to kill the Doctor on our first date- Almost succeeded too…” 

_“But you….what did you do?”_

 ”Helped him save the world from living plastic, watched the world burned-never mind helping to invent a device to jump through dimensions!”  
 “Killed him and went to prison for it.” She said almost plainly, but at the same time, she acted as if she dismissed what Rose said entirely.   
 ”How exactly is that a _good_  thing?” Rose questioned.  
She continued. “Stopped time, all of history happened at once, and then,  _then_ , he married me.” She glanced back at the Doctor, and then to Rose. “I wasn’t saying it’s a good thing, either. All I am saying is,” River stood right in front of Rose, glad she was taller, too. She almost hissed the last words, tired of trying to get answers out of this ordinary girl.

_“What makes you so special?”_

 She decided she had just enough time to whisper one last thing in Rose’s ear before the Doctor said something else, before he stop her from offending someone, just like he’d always done. She leaned just close enough that only she could hear, trying not to smile. “Do you even know his name?” She leaned back, looking smug, before she asked again, loud enough for the Doctor’s to hear her.

_“Do you?”_

Rose took a shaky breath - she wasn’t going to deny that River made her nervous and possibly a bit scared.  
   ”No, I don’t. It doesn’t matter to me- he’s the Doctor either way.”

 

“He’s not  _your_  doctor.” She was torn between feeling a bit protective of her Doctor, the one she’d really known, and trying to make sure Rose knew who’s Who was who’s, and showing Rose that the doctor didn’t just settle for anyone. Especially not a blonde haired ordinary nobody. And finally, there was a bit of making sure Rose’s  _Doctor_  knew who he was and not this man who settled for someone like _her._    
    “Now  _my_  Doctor,  _I’ve seen whole arm_ _ies turn_ _and run_  away and he’d just swagger off to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers.” Meta tried not to shrink, hearing a bit of everything in her voice. He knew all of her intentions, but the last one struck him the most. He wasn’t _the_  Doctor, and everyone in the room knew it.  
   ”River. Stop.” The Doctor warned, but knew that both she and Rose would ignore him. Rose unconsciously stepped closer to the Meta, reaching for his hand.   
   ”No, you’re right. Your Doctor isn’t mine. Yours ran off at any mention of staying with me. Fled like your armies at any mention of domestic. But that’s alright, I can’t blame him.” She took a breath. “Mine could have left me ages ago. But he didn’t. I don’t know why, really, because as you’ve been saying  _all evening_ , I’m really not exceptionally special. He could be traveling the universe right now. But he’s not.”

 

“And don’t you worry about that? That maybe, just maybe those unseen stars will taunt him away from you finally?” She searched Rose’s eyes, and knew it was just a bit true, but there was something-Something else. “No. It’s that he doesn’t have forever. And that means he can’t afford to spend weeks at a time away from you.” She said it sadly, but felt it needed to be said just the same. “And it kills him inside. And you see it too.”


End file.
